Troubles
by bayas
Summary: A la demande de nombreuses personnes, essai fic slash McShep. Chapitres 4 et 5 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Heureusement que je laisse mon ordinateur chez moi. Je serais bien capable d'écrire une fanfic sur la plage. Donc voiçi une fic un peu slash (doucement je débute dans ce genre de fic ! ) A dans une semaine !

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série _(notes aux scénaristes : mettez plus d'amitié entre Shepp et McKay ! )_.

Chapitre 1 

Ils courraient maintenant depuis ½ heure. Le Major précedait Rodney de quelques mètres et se retournait pour voir si le scientifique le suivait bien. Il faut dire que McKay n'était pas un marathonien. Mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il tenait la distance. _Grâce à l'adrénaline certainement_, pensa le Major. Il ne le montra pas mais il s'inquiétait surtout de sa blessure, le sang continuait à couler doucement.

La mission avait commencé deux heures plus tôt avec comme programme : visite d'une planète où la végétation était très luxuriante, recherche de sources d'énergies, transcriptions de symboles sur des ruines, et très facheuse rencontre avec les indigènes. Içi, ils attaquent d'abord et discutent ensuite. Le Major l'apprit bien assez tôt. Le peuple qu'ils avaient affrontés ressemblaient physiquement à des aborigènes d'Australie. Mais ils utilisaient encore des lance-pierres.

C'est comme ca que Rodney fut touché. Il se disputait **encore** avec le Major quand il apperçut un autochtone brandissant ce qu'il pensait être une arme. Il n'avait pas pu définir le type d'arme car Rodney avait le soleil dans les yeux. Il entendit un claquement, et s'interposa entre le projectile et le Major. Il reçu une pierre en pleine tête. Il s'écroula dans les bras de John. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de joindre Ford par radio pour lui dire qu'ils étaient attaqués, quand une pluie de pierres s'abatta sur eux. Ford et Teyla étaient restés vers la porte. Contre toute attente Rodney se releva rapidement et tous les deux filèrent dans la fôret.

La forêt devenant plus dense ils purent ralentir un peu. Le pas de McKay devenait plus hésitant. Le Major ne pouvait pas déterminer si c'était à cause de sa blessure au front ou son manque de souffle. Il décida de s'arrêter un moment en se planquant dans un buisson touffu. Il en profita pour jeter un oeil à la profonde coupure. Il soupira bruyamment. _« Quoi » _chuchota Rodney _« Rien McKay. Pour une fois restez calme. » « J'en ai assez de vous entendre me faire des reproches à longueur de journée » « Et voilà. C'est reparti. Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher alors. Toujours en train de râler. Vous avez vraiment un sale caractère Rodney. » « Et vous, vous êtes constamment de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Si vous étiez une femme, je dirais que vous avez vos règles » « Ce serait trop vous demander de vous taire un instant ? Faites moi des vacances. Et pourquoi vous êtes vous mis devant moi quand l'autre a tiré. Et si ca avait été une balle ? » « Je serais mort. Ca vous aurait trop fait plaisir je pense » « Ne dites pas de telles idioties Rodney_, rouspéta John _»_

John le fixa un instant. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Le plus petit ennui devenait sujet à dispute entre eux. C'est pour cette raison que Ford et Teyla étaient restés en arrière. Ils ne supportaient plus les querelles incessantes entre ces deux là.

Soudain John entendit un bruit près d'eux. Il se jeta sur Rodney en le plaquant au sol. Il placa sa main sur la bouche de Rodney quelques secondes pour l'empêcher de parler. Rodney s'aperçut que John n'était pas bien épais car malgré le fait que le Major soit allongé sur lui, il ne le sentait presque pas. Il pouvait en revanche ressentir les battements rapide de son coeur.

John était en alerte. Les pas se faisaient plus proches. Il se colla encore plus à Rodney, leurs joues se touchaient. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un seul corps. Leurs respirations allaient à la même allure. Rodney sentait le souffle chaud de Sheppard dans son cou. Ca le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quand le bruit des pas s'éloigna, John releva la tête et mis un doigt sur sa bouche _« chut »_ il regardait encore à travers les buissons pour voir si l'ennemi était dans les parages. Sa respiration était encore rapide. Rassuré, il regarda Rodney dans les yeux. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et chuchota _« Ouf. On a eu chaud »_. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment là que Rodney devenait tout rouge. Il compris son malaise quand il sentit une bosse se former un peu plus bas au niveau de la ceinture. _« Rodney ... dites moi que c'est votre main ou un animal qui ... » _Cette fois-ci McKay passa au rouge pivoine. Sheppard se dégagea très rapidement et s'asseya face à un Rodney en décomposition. Celui ci fixait ses pieds _« Excusez moi Major. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... » « Je veux bien vous croire McKay. Vous avez dû recevoir un plus mauvais coup sur la tête que je ne le pensais »._

Sheppard savait qu'il faisait de l'effet auprès des femmes. Mais des hommes ? là c'était une première. Mais il doutait sur le fait que Rodney avait des attirances envers la gente masculine. Il conclut que le choc qu'il avait subit le rendait un peu plus sujet aux hallucinations. Malgré tout, un malaise s'intalla entre eux.

**oOo**

_« McKay ! s'il vous plaît, réveillez vous. Vous ne devez pas vous endormir. On ne sait jamais avec le traumatisme que vous avez subi. »_ Il faisait nuit depuis deux heures et Rodney se battait pour ne pas s'assoupir. Mais son mal de tête empirait. Il se sentait nauséeux. John était passablement éreinté et ce fut lui qui succomba au sommeil.

**oOo**

Rodney ressentit d'abord que quelque chose lui serrait le biceps par intervalle régulier. Ensuite il entendit un bip lui aussi régulier. Puis il distinguat des voix au loin (1). Une seule personne pouvait rouler les R en parlant, c'était le Docteur Beckett. Donc il était à l'infirmerie sur Atlantis.

Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre. La lumière lui fit emettre un gémissement. Mais il ne voyait que d'un seul oeil. Le bandage qu'il avait sur la tête devait descendre sur son oeil droit. Il essaya de soulever le bandage mais il toucha sa paupière. Il n'avait donc rien sur son oeil. Alors pourquoi il ne voyait pas ? Le bip du moniteur cardiaque s'accéléra.

Carson arriva à son chevet en courant. « Ca va aller Rodney. Vous êtes de retour sur Atlantis » « mon oeil ? qu'est ce qu'il a ? » « Vous avez subi un traumatisme et le nerf optique s'est retrouvé comprimé par un hématome sous-dural. Normalement vous devrez retrouver votre oeil d'içi quelques semaines » Il s'attendait à un flot de paroles et de questions de la part de Rodney mais celui ci baissa les yeux. « Ok. Merci Carson ». Beckett resta pantois de voir son malade préféré sans voix. Finalement Ford avait peut être raison. Quelque chose c'était passé sur cette planète.

L'équipe de secours avait rapidement retrouvé Sheppard et McKay. Mais John était très agacé, car il s'était endormi. Et depuis que l'appel de Ford sur la radio l'avait réveillé, il avait tenté de faire reprendre connaissance Rodney. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le corps de Rodney sur le brancard qui le ramenait sur Atlantis. Il s'en voulait tellement. Rodney resta trois jours dans le coma.

Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il avait pu voir beaucoup de monde à son chevet. Mais John n'est jamais venu. Tout le monde le remarqua. Surtout Weir. Elle avait eu vent des disputes continuelles et maintenant elle voulait voir Rodney dans son bureau quand il pourra sortir de l'infirmerie « Ca tombe bien Elisabeth, je voulais justement vous parler. Carson m'a dit que je sortirais demain. ».

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant son repos forcé et il avait pris une grande décision que John le veuille ou non.

TBC

(1) c'est ce que j'ai ressenti une fois en me réveillant après une opération. Ca fait un drôle d'effet.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Après une semaine en enfer (3 jours de soleil sur 8 jours de vacances, violents orages le reste du temps) j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la suite de ma fic. Merci Rieval d'être ma bêta-lectrice et merci pour tout tes conseils.

Disclaimer : Rodney m'appartient seulement la nuit dans mes rêves. Sinon, Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 2

« _Excusez-moi. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur WEIR. Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?» « En salle de débriefing Major. Je pense qu'elle a bientôt terminé » _Les portes de la salle étaient closes. Elles s'ouvrirent au moment où John arrivait vers celles-ci, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rodney. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'incident. En fait, il n'était même pas venu le voir à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes mais aucun mot ne fût échangé. Le malaise était toujours là. Rodney baissa en premier les yeux et passa à côté du Major, sans lui adresser un seul mot. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner. _«_ _Entrez John»_ ordonna Weir . John s'assit face à Elisabeth.

_«John. Comme vous venez de le voir, je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec Rodney, et à sa demande je le retire de votre équipe. Kavanaugh sera son remplaçant.» « Quoi ? Je suppose que Rodney s'est plaint de l'abominable façon dont je l'ai traité sur la dernière mission. Et c'est une punition que vous m'infligez!» « Non, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais de toute façon à cause de son oeil, il ne peut pas réintégrer une équipe active » « Comment ça son oeil ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » « Euh ... Il a perdu son oeil droit suite au coup qu'il a reçu. » _Face au regard perplexe du Major, la voix d'Elisabeth monta d'un ton _« Major vous ne saviez pas ? Vous n'avez même pas demandé de nouvelles au Docteur Beckett ? Je pensais que Rodney était votre ami. Tout au moins un coéquipier » _John se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il avait honte d'avoir laissé ses sentiments prendre le pas sur son devoir de leader. _« Major Sheppard la discussion est close. Sortez ! » _Il se leva tête basse. Il était sur le point de sortir de la salle quand Elisabeth déclara _« Vous m'avez vraiment déçu John »_.

John ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Rodney. Il fila directement au laboratoire de ce dernier. Rodney, comme à son habitude, était penché sur son clavier mais il ne releva pas la tête quand John entra. _« Rodney ? Il faut que je vous parle »_ sa voix était si douce que Rodney faillit craquer. John se planta alors devant son bureau _« Je ... je ... je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir à l'infirmerie, de n'avoir pas pris de vos nouvelles, et surtout je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que je vous ai dit durant ces derniers mois »_ Rodney le fixa d'un oeil noir, les mâchoires serrées. _« Dites quelque chose Rodney ... S'il vous plaît »_ cette fois ci, c'était une prière. Cela le déstabilisait de voir Rodney muet. Rodney reporta son attention sur son écran. John savait qu'il avait perdu cette bataille, il sortit du laboratoire. Oui, il avait perdu la bataille, mais pas la guerre.

**oOo**

Deux semaines. La situation entre John et Rodney n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. John pensait que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures, mais son amitié avec Rodney lui manquait. Même de l'entendre se plaindre lui manquait.

Lors des missions d'explorations, John avait failli plusieurs fois « tuer accidentellement » Kavanaugh. Un accident était si vite arrivé : une balle perdue, des chutes de pierres, un petit croche-patte imprévu ...

Il rentrait éreinté d'une mission sur une planète à classer dans la catégorie « hostile » et allait faire son rapport à Weir quand celle-ci lui demanda de passer voir McKay à son laboratoire _« il vous cherchait ce matin et voulait vous voir dès votre retour »_ John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Si Rodney acceptait de lui parler à nouveau, c'est que les choses s'arrangeaient, non ? C'est le coeur battant qu'il arriva dans le laboratoire. Mais il déchanta vite. _« Major Sheppard. Je suis ravi de vous voir »_ déclara Zelenka. _« Euh. Oui. Moi aussi. Où est McKay ? » « Il est au niveau moins 3 » _John commençait à partir quand Zelenka l'arrêta _« Attendez, vous devez rester içi, j'ai besoin de votre gène pour allumer un appareil que l'on a retrouvé dans l'aile ouest de la cité » « Oui mais on m'a dit que Rodney voulait me voir ... » « C'est justement pour cet appareil qu'il voulait vous voir » « Ah ... » _Zelenka vit la déception sur le visage de John. _« Ne vous inquiétez pas Major. Rodney finira par vous pardonner un jour. Mais ce sera peut-être un petit peu long » _John soupira et s'avança vers le bureau.

Il observait l'appareil que lui tendait Zelenka. Il était long et de forme cylindrique comme les bâtons témoins d'un relais 4 fois 100 mètres. Il allait prendre l'appareil dans ses mains quand une voix le fit sursauter _« Ne touchez pas à ça Major ! » « Rodney ! »_. John était heureux de l'entendre.

Mais un malaise s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux immobiles. Zelenka se sentait de trop et les laissa seuls.

_« Rodney ... Je ... »_ balbutia John. Rodney fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui accorder son pardon. Il s'avança vers le bureau. _« Major. J'ai besoin de votre gène pour mettre en route cet appareil. Carson étant très occupé en ce moment, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider »_ Alors là c'était clair : la réconciliation était à des années lumières. John fit profil bas. Il se souvenait des propos de Radek. Ce sera long. Très long. _« D'accord »_ répondit doucement John.

Rodney prit l'appareil et le tendit à John. Mais lorsque celui-ci le toucha une décharge d'électricité projeta les deux hommes en l'air. John percuta le coin d'un bureau qui se trouvait contre le mur. Il sentit immédiatement une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa hanche droite. _« Ouaaaah ... aïe ma hanche ... Rodney ça va ? »_ il ne le voyait pas derrière le bureau. _« Rodney ... Rodney répondez moi ... »_ Pas de réponse. Son coeur s'emballa et il rampa jusqu'à lui. Le scientifique était allongé sur le dos et ne bougeait pas. Pire, du sang coulait de son oreille, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. John prit son pouls. Il était très rapide. Un peu trop rapide même. Il attrapa sa radio et demanda une équipe médicale de toute urgence. Il perdit ensuite connaissance.

**oOo**

John se réveilla trois heures plus tard à l'infirmerie. Une infirmière vérifiait ses constantes. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas Rodney. L'infirmière l'informa _« Le Docteur McKay est au bloc opératoire. Il a fait une hémorragie cérébrale. Le Docteur Asnard, notre neuro-chirurgien, s'occupe de lui. Le Docteur Beckett l'assiste »_ Elle lui fit une injection et John s'endormit après l'avoir remerciée.

Un bip régulier le réveilla un peu plus tard. John ouvrit les yeux. Ca venait du moniteur cardiaque de Rodney. Carson était en train de brancher Rodney à un respirateur. Il avait autour de lui des tas de machines. La tête de Rodney était complètement bandée. Et Il était pâle. Si pâle. John avait vraiment peur pour son ami. Mais il eut plus peur encore quand il rencontra le regard de Carson. Du désespoir et de la fatigue. Voilà ce qu'il put y lire.

_« Il a besoin de vous John. La nuit va être difficile. Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra jusqu'à demain»_ John acquiesça de la tête. Carson retourna à son bureau.

John n'avait pas remarqué que les lits étaient si proches. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il remercia mentalement Carson et avança sa main vers celle de Rodney. Celle-ci était froide, il resserra un peu plus fort ses doigts. Avec son pouce, il caressa doucement le dos de sa main. _« Je suis là Rodney, cette fois-ci je reste avec vous ... »_.

Quatre jours passèrent quand finalement Rodney décida de se réveiller. Encore une fois, il sentit que quelque chose lui serrait le bicep (l'appareil qui prend la tension), puis il entendit un bip régulier (celui de son moniteur cardiaque). Il ne distinguait qu'une seule voix, celle de John qui lui faisait des excuses. Il ouvrit les yeux. _« Carson !_ hurla John. J_e suis là Rodney. Ca va aller »_.

Beckett arriva en courant. _« Bon retour parmi nous Rodney » « Carson j'ai mal à la tête ... et j'ai soif ... » « C'est normal Rodney, vous avez eu une opération, on a arrêté une hémorragie cérébrale, mais vos examens montrent que votre brillant cerveau n'est pas touché. Tenez. Buvez »_ John qui s'était reculé pour que Carson s'occupe de Rodney, observait la scène. _Merci mon dieu de m'avoir rendu Rodney. J'aurais été anéanti s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose,_ pensa John. Rodney le regardait étrangement, ce qui mis mal à l'aise le Major.

Rodney commença à aspirer l'eau fraîche avec l'aide d'une paille. Carson lui tenait le verre. John pensa : _Ah ce que j'aimerais être à la place de la paille pour que Rodney m'aspire. Enfin presque. Pas moi, mais mon ... Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends John ..._

Rodney avala de travers et failli s'étouffer. Il regardait le Major les yeux exorbités. Lui qui était si pâle il y a quelques jours, avait pris des couleurs pourpres. _« Ca va Rodney ?»_ demanda Carson. _« Euh oui j'ai juste avalé de travers »_.

En fait, il venait de comprendre qu'il entendait les pensées du Major. Il fit un sourire à John. Il tenait là sa vengeance. L'avenir promettait d'être intéressant. Très intéressant.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Note : pour une meilleure compréhension, les pensées de John sont en italique et en gras. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le slash n'est pas loin ...

Disclaimer : Idem chapitre 2.

* * *

« Le pardon est le parfum qu'exhale la fleur sous le talon de celui qui l'écrase. »

Chapitre 3

McKay regardait tout autour de lui. Il trainait là avec son plateau en se demandant où il pourrait s'installer. Les places étaient chères ce soir. Presque toutes les tables du mess étaient occupées. Il apperçut soudain le Major qui était attablé avec SGA-2 mais ne participait pas au débat, au contraire il semblait ailleurs. Par bonheur, une place était libre en face de lui.

Rodney se régalait d'avance. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses capacités, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tester vraiment ce nouveau « pouvoir ». En effet, Carson avait refusé toutes visites car son patient avait besoin de repos. Rodney avait bien essayé de lire dans les pensées de Beckett mais l'essai ne fut pas concluant.

En s'approchant du Major, Rodney put lire dans ses pensées. **_Pfff... Rodney. J'aimerais tant pouvoir retrouver votre amitié. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. C'est long 3 semaines. Et Kavanaugh, je vais le donner à bouffer aux Wraiths ... Bon sang ! Faut que je trouve un moyen de me racheter. _**Rodney était heureux d'entendre ceci. Finalement se venger allait être plus compliqué que prévu. **_Si au moins la ... Oh non. Il est là. Mon Dieu, faites que Rodney ne vienne pas s'asseoir içi ! _**

Oups ! changement de cap. A tribord toutes ! Rodney failli renverser son plateau sur le pauvre Carson. _« Rodney ! vous avez des problèmes d'équilibre ? Asseyez vous à côté de moi » « Merci Carson » « Vous tremblez fils. Je crois que vous allez me suivre à l'infirmerie » « Non, non. C'est juste un début d'hypoglycémie, j'avais faim, _menti Rodney _»_ Il était surtout déstabilisé par les réflexions de John. C'était si contradictoire, genre tu me manque mais je ne veux pas te voir. John se leva et passa devant Carson. _« Comment allez vous Major ? N'oubliez pas que vous devez venir me voir pour votre hanche » « Oui Docteur Beckett. Je n'oublie pas ... Bonsoir McKay. Vous allez mieux ? » _Pour toute réponse, Rodney hocha la tête tout en continuant à contempler la viande dans son assiette. Il avait la gorge si serrée qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. **_Excusez moi Rodney. C'est encore trop tôt._**

**oOo**

_« Bonjour Rodney » « Elisabeth ? C'est rare de vous voir dans mon laboratoire » « C'est vrai. Mais je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. Comment va votre oeil ? » « J'ai récupéré une partie de la vision » « Bien ... vous pouvez donc réintégrer une équipe »_ face au regard affolé de Rodney, elle précisa _« disons avec SGA-3. A moins que vous voulez revenir sur votre décision sur SGA-1 » « Non. SGA-3, ça m'ira »_ Elisabeth était déçue car elle pensait que le différend entre McKay et Sheppard était réglé. _« Le Major Stockwell a besoin d'un scientifique car il a découvert un temple avec un dispositif ancien. Départ demain matin à 8h00. C'est ok ? » « Ok »_. Elisabeth n'avait pas précisé que Sheppard et son équipe était du voyage.

**oOo**

Il faisait chaud sur Ethora. Teyla y était déjà venue pour faire du commerce mais depuis les geniis avaient récemment attaqués la population. C'est pour celà que SGA-1 était venue en renfort.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Rodney du coin de l'oeil. Il adorait le voir tourmenter Kavanaugh. Le soleil tapait fort en cette fin de matinée. L'après midi s'annonçait torride. Seuls les deux scientifiques étaient protégés par l'ombre des grandes colonnes du temple. **_Je vais pas tenir longtemps avec cette chaleur. De plus, je n'ai plus d'eau. J'ai tellement soif ..._** _« Tenez Major, buvez »_ John sursauta. Rodney lui tendait sa cantine. _« Mais ... merci Rodney. J'avais justement envie de boire » « Oui. J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez plus d'eau et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous deshydratiez »_ John pris quelques gorgées _« Au juste Major. Vous pouvez la garder. Carson m'a donné deux cantines, il s'inquiète pour un rien »_ **_C'est sympa Rodney. Merci beaucoup. Vous me manquez terriblement et je suis un peu jaloux de vous savoir dans une autre équipe._**

La mission se déroula sans accroc. Enfin presque. Rodney avait failli tomber mais Sheppard, qui le suivait de près, l'avait rattrapé juste à temps.

Pendant le débriefing, Elisabeth remarqua que l'atmosphère était plus détendue. Même Rodney était radieux.

**_J'irais bien prendre un petit café_** pensa John en sortant de la réunion. Rodney, toujours à l'écoute, pressa le pas. Il voulait être avant lui au mess. Il se tenait devant la machine à café quand John arriva. _« Major ! je vous offre le café ? » « Oui, merci McKay »_. John alla ensuite rejoindre Rodney a une table _« Je peux ? » « Oui John asseyez vous » « Alors. Vous vous plaisez dans l'équipe du Major Stockwell ? » « Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant car c'est ma première mission avec eux » **Et pour la première sortie, tout c'est bien passé. Ce n'était pas notre cas avec cette infecte bestiole plantée dans mon cou. **« Au moins avec eux, c'est plus calme. On ne rencontre pas d'infectes bestioles pour la première sortie, n'est ce pas Major ? » _John failli s'étouffer. C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de penser.

_«Bon j'y vais. A plus tard Rodney » **Allez un petit peu d'entrainement avec Teyla me fera le plus grand bien **« Elle n'est pas là John. J'ai entendu Teyla dire qu'elle allait sur le continent » _John resta sans voix. L'avait t'il dit tout haut ? Rodney essaya de se rattraper _«Je suppose que vous voulez faire de l'exercice avec Teyla. Vous devez vous défouler après une demi-journée à surveiller deux scientifiques. Vous avez besoin d'action » _John sortit du mess et alla directement dans ses quartiers. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

**oOo**

**_Impossible. C'est totalement impossible. Il me l'aurait dit quand même s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. _**John repassa dans sa tête les derniers événements du mois. A l'infirmerie quand John fantasmait sur le fait qu'il voulait prendre la place de la paille, Rodney avait failli s'étouffer. Ensuite au mess au moment où John priait pour que Rodney ne vienne pas s'asseoir, il avait bifurqué subitement. Et l'eau, le café, et Teyla ... **_Bordel. C'est vrai. Faut que j'aille vérifier ça._**

Quand il entra dans le laboratoire, il apperçut McKay et Zelenka. _**Ils ne se quittent pas tous les deux**. « Major ! vous voulez quelque chose ? » « Non Rodney, je faisais juste un petit tour. Vous avez besoin de moi ? » « Euh ... oui. Mais d'içi 10 minutes. On doit finir une expérience avant. » « D'accord. En attendant je vais rester là, et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne ferai aucun bruit »_ Il s'intalla sur une chaise face à Rodney. _**En fait, je viens juste vous mater. **_John vit Rodney froncer les sourcils. **_Oh oui. Vos yeux si bleus. Je m'y noierais presque dedans. Ensuite vous viendriez me faire du bouche à bouche. _**Rodney rougissait maintenant, il tentait de rester concentré sur son ordinateur. _**Et vos doigts ... quand je les vois danser au-dessus du clavier j'imagine que c'est mon corps nu que vous carressez. Si Zelenka n'était pas là je vous prendrais sur ce bureau et ... **« MAJOR ! » _Radek sursauta, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rodney avait hurlé comme ça. Surtout que le Major n'avait rien dit, ni rien fait.

_**Alors j'ai raison Rodney ? vous lisez dans mes pensées ? Je considére ça comme une atteinte à la vie privée. **« Sortez tout de suite Major » « Je ne sortirai pas tout seul McKay » _John agrippa Rodney par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. _**Est-ce que vous entendez les pensées de tout le monde ? **« Non juste vous »_ **_Depuis quand ?_** _« Depuis l'incident avec l'appareil ancien» _Il plaqua Rodney contre un mur._ « Et vous vouliez m'en informer quand ? vous n'avez pas le droit Rodney. C'est un manque de respect, _vociféra John _»_

_« Lâchez le Docteur McKay, c'est un ordre Major » _Elisabeth venait d'arriver avec l'équipe de sécurité. Radek les avaient appelés en urgence. _« Sergent Bates. Conduisez-les en isolement » « Bien madame. Docteur, Major. » _Les gardes les visaient avec des armes paralysantes Wraiths. **_Il vaut mieux obéir McKay._** Elisabeth ne comprenait plus rien. Cet après midi, elle pensait que les problèmes entre les deux amis avaient été réglés, et maintenant ils étaient près à s'étriper.

La salle d'isolement avait été aménagée pour accueillir les visiteurs. On pouvait y entrer mais pas en sortir, il n'y avait pas de caméras de sécurité. _« Ecoutez moi attentivement vous deux. Je vous laisse 24 heures enfermés dans cette salle. Soit vous réglez vos différend, soit je prendrais des mesures disciplinaires graves. On viendra vous apporter vos repas. Bates, ouvrez la salle » « Bien Docteur Weir »_. John et Rodney entrèrent dansla pièce équipée d'un bureau et de deux lits. **_Super, des lits. On va vite les essayer._** Rodney vit le regard pervers de John et prit peur. Il se retourna pour demander de l'aide, mais la porte venait de se refermer.

_**Rodneyyyy ... **« Laissez moi Major » **Oh non. Ca va être votre fête ... **_John attrapa Rodney et le poussa sur le lit. **A nous deux Rodney ...**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : pour une meilleure compréhension, les pensées de John sont en italique et en gras. Pfff ... j'ai eu du mal à débuter ce chapitre. J'ai mis 1/2 heure par phrase.

Disclaimer : Idem chapître 2.

* * *

Chapitre 4

_**Rodneyyyy ... **« Laissez moi Major » **Oh non. Ca va être votre fête ... **_John attrapa Rodney et le poussa sur le lit. **_A nous deux Rodney _...**

John bloqua les hanches de Rodney avec ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis que ses mains emprisonnèrent les poignets en les maintenant fermement collés au lit. Rodney se débattait pour se libérer mais sans grand succès, John était vraiment trop fort.

Soudain Rodney se calma et fixa le Major. Celui-ci put y lire le désir, une sorte de prélude à une nuit d'amour. Il se rapprocha doucement des lèvres de Rodney.

SBOOOOOONG fin du 1er round. Finalement, ce n'était pas le prélude de Bach qu'il entendait dans sa tête mais plutôt « les tambours du bronx » **(1)**. Il venait de recevoir un fameux « coup de boule ». John s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Rodney était un très grand acteur, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Rodney s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce et observait John qui reprenait ses esprits. Il était vraiment fier de ce « coup » de maître, mais il continuait à avoir peur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il comprenait tout à coup les femmes victimes d'une tentative de viol, mais il savait au fond de lui que le Major ne serait pas aller loin, car celui-ci était hétéro. Toute cette mise en scène pour une simple vengeance, John était vraiment un très bon acteur.

**_Bon sang. Je suis sûr que demain j'aurais une bosse si grande sur le front que je ressemblerait à une licorne. _**John leva la tête et apperçut Rodney dans un coin, tremblant comme une feuille. _**Oh. J'ai dû aller trop loin cette fois-ci. **« Vous croyez Major ? » **Oups. C'est vrai que lisez dans mes pensées. **_John s'avanca vers Rodney. _« N'approchez pas, je jure sur la tombe de ma pauvre mère que si vous faîtes un pas de plus, je vous tue » **Ok. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit. Calmez vous, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous violer. **« Mais me faire du mal ça oui ! Vous avez vu les marques ? » _Rodney lui montra ses poignets, ils avaient des marques rouges-violette. _**Pardonnez moi, mais ma colère a pris le dessus. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de rentrer dans ma tête sans mon autorisation. **« Et vous, je vous croyais mon ami. Je comprends que vous ayez été écoeuré par ma malencontreuse réaction sur P3X319, et j'admet que vous m'ayez rejeté, mais aujourd'hui tout ce cinéma pour une simple punition ? Au fait, très grand jeu d'acteur, j'ai bien failli y croire» **Sur le fait que j'allais vous violer ? Voyons Rodney je croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux. **« Non, je parlais des pensées que vous avez eu tout à l'heure dans mon labo. » _John sourit. **_Pfff ... Alors vous n'avez rien compris. Au labo, je ne simulais pas. C'était mes vraies pensées. _**Rodney resta sans voix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du Major. John voulu poser sa main sur celle de son ami, mais Rodney eut une réaction de rejet. _« Désolé ... ce qui s'est passé ... c'est trop frais ... Je voudrais juste savoir depuis quand vous avez ... » **craqué pour vous ? **_John finalement parla d'une voix claire. _« Ecoutez, il est vrai que sur P3X machin chose, j'ai été rebuté par votre réaction, mais si je ne suis pas allé vous voir à l'infirmerie c'est parce que je me sentais coupable de m'être endormi. Vous auriez pu mourir. Ensuite, coupable parce que je n'ai pas demandé de vos nouvelles. Toutes les nuits je revivais ce qui s'était passé sur cette planète, mais je refoulais mes sentiments. Puis il y a eu l'accident avec le dispositif ancien. Quand je vous ai vu à l'infirmerie branché à des machines, ma douleur à la hanche me faisait moins souffrir que la douleur à mon estomac. J'avais peur. Peur de vous perdre. » _Rodney avala difficilement sa salive. _« Ah, ça fait bizzare de vous voir muet Rodney. Je n'ai pas l'habitude » « ouah ... »._

Rodney ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui de son ami. _« Aïe » _firent-ils en choeur. Ils avaient oublié les séquelles du coup de tête. Ils rirent quelques secondes avant de redevenir sérieux. Il y avait de l'electricité dans l'air. **_Une phrase de Sigmund Freud me revient en mémoire. Il disait : ce sont précisément les tendances sexuelles déviées de leur but qui créent entre les hommes les liens les plus durables._** Cette fois-ci John pouvait vraiment lire du désir dans les yeux bleus du scientifique. **_Je me noie dans vos yeux. Faites moi de la réanimation. _**Rodney carressa la joue du Major et se rapprocha de ses lévres.

Rodney entendit soudain un bip qui annoncait l'ouverture imminente de la porte. Il se leva d'un bond laissant le pauvre Major se « noyer » dans sa frustration. _**A quand notre premier baiser ? **« Major, nous avons une urgence, _déclara Elisabeth_, vous devez récupérer SGA-2. Ils se trouvent en grande diffuculté sur P2X429 à cause d'une pluie de météorites. Nous avons besoin d'un pilote hors pair. Vous reviendrez finir ensuite votre isolement » «Pas de problèmes Elisabeth. Je les ramène en vitesse » **Je me dépêche Rodney. On finira ce qu'on a commencé. **« En attendant Rodney, vous pouvez rester là ou retourner à vos quartiers » « Merci Elisabeth, mais je préfererais retourner à mon laboratoire » « D'accord. Mais dès que le Major revient ... » « Oui oui. Elisabeth, je sais »._

**oOo**

Finalement, la mission de sauvetage ne dura qu'une heure. En sortant du hangar à Jumper, John vit Elisabeth. _« Je sais Elisabeth, je vais en salle d'isolement » « John. Non. Attendez. Il y a eu un problème » _Sa voix était tellement triste que le Major senti un frisson parcourrir tout son corps. _« Rodney ? _demanda John_ » « Il est mourant »._

John ne savait pas comment il était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Depuis l'annonce d'Elisabeth il était dans un état second. Beckett lui parlait mais sa voix était si lointaine. Il n'avait compris que certaines phrases comme évanoui dans son laboratoire, chute de tension, pupilles dilatées, et surtout accident vasculaire cérébral au niveau du lobe frontal. _**Le front. Oh non. C'est le coup de tête qui a tout déclenché. **« John, on va l'emmener au bloc. Si vous voulez lui dire quelque chose ... » _John acquiesa. Carson fit signe aux infirmières de sortir du box et laissa John seul avec Rodney.

_« Rodney, c'est moi, _chuchota John_. Il faut tenir bon. Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. J'ai tant de choses à vous dire. En plus, je vous rappelle que j'attends mon premier baiser ... Ne me laissez pas tomber. Je ... je ... je t'aime. » _Pour toute réponse il entendit un son continu. Son coeur venait de lâcher.

John fut projeté en arrière par une armada d'infirmières. Il recula jusqu'a ce qu'il rencontre un mur, puis glissa jusqu'au sol. Il vit Carson planter une grosse aiguille directement dans le coeur de Rodney. Il hurlait, demandant des tas de produits, mais John l'entendait de moins en moins.

Finalement, John sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

_« John, venez dans mon bureau » « Non Carson. Je ne veux pas le laisser » « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ordinateur est relié aux machines. Si Rodney a le moindre problème une alarme sonnera » _John capitula. Une semaine était passée depuis l'AVC, et John campait désormais à l'infirmerie. Rodney s'était réveillé le lendemain de l'opération mais était resté dans un état végétatif depuis. Pour Beckett c'était normal.

Le Major s'affala sur une chaise. _« Thé ou café ? » « Vous savez bien Carson. Je n'aime pas le thé » « Oh, je sais mais les goûts changent. Pendant 30 ans on peut aimer le goût du café, puis on se réveille un jour et on trouve que le thé est bon. Même meilleur » « Docteur. Je rêve ou vous ne parlez plus de thé propement dit ? »_ Carson sourit _« Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ... Dites-moi. Depuis combien de temps vous et Rodney ... » « Depuis l'accident avec l'appareil ancien, mais on l'a compris vraiment juste avant son AVC » « Je pense que ça remonte bien avant l'accident Major » « Comment ça ? » « Toutes vos querelles, à votre avis ? vous rejetiez tous les deux vos sentiments. Puis il s'est passé quelque chose sur cette planète. Rodney n'était plus le même après ça. Ensuite j'ai vu votre comportement au mess. J'ai lu la panique dans vos yeux quand Rodney s'est approché de vous. Et sa tristesse quand vous êtes parti. Je ne savais pas comment vous faire comprendre que vous étiez devenus plus que des amis. Pour finir, il y a eu l'accident. J'ai décidé de rapprocher vos lits ce soir là » « Oui. Je voulais justement vous remercier. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un doctorat en psychologie Carson » « Non. C'est juste l'expérience. J'ai connu deux amis policiers à Cascade. Ils ont vécu le même genre de parcours. Jim avait été marié et Blair était un tombeur de ses dames. Finalement les épreuves les ont rapprochés. Maintenant ils sont épanouis. » « Merci Carson. Pour tout » « De rien. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je vais dire à Elisabeth de vous envoyer tous les deux vous reposer sur une des îles désertes du continent une fois que Rodney sera rétabli.» « Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va se rétablir ? » « Oh oui. L'amour guérit toutes les blessures. »_

TBC

* * *

Pour les slasheuses :

_« La patience est l'art d'espérer »_

_Vauvenargues_

_**Non pas taper. Pas taper. Promis, c'est plus chaud au prochain chapitre.**_

**(1)** Ah ces mecs trempés de sueur qui tapent sur des poubelles. Ok je vais prendre une douche froide.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Et c'est parti pour le slash. **Attention NC-17**. Je me suis laissée emporter. Il faut dire que mes vacances à la mer m'ont beaucoup inspirées. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

Disclaimer : Idem chapître 2.

* * *

Chapitre 5 

_« Tu as pris ta crème solaire ? » « Oui John ... » « Tes antihistaminiques ? » « Aussi. Mais ... » «Et tes barres chocolatées ? je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de l'hypoglycémie » « Tu vas arrêter de jouer les mères poules ? tout ira bien » « Excuses moi Rodney. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir à nouveau à l'infirmerie. Tu as assez souffert. » « Oui. Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot de souffrance pour l'année entière. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est en me voyant si proche de la mort que tu as admis que tu avais des sentiments pour moi» _Rodney ne pouvait pas dire le verbe aimer. Il ne savait pas si John l'aimait vraiment.

John se rapprocha de lui, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Il adorait ses petits moments d'intimité et appréciait surtout ses gestes tendres **(6)**, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait des lèvres de Rodney quelqu'un venait les déranger. Eh oui. Il n'avait toujours pas eu la joie de connaître son premier baiser. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls dans Jumper 1, prêts à partir, et plus personne ne pouvait les importuner. Il allait embrasser Rodney quand il entendit une voix au loin. _« John, c'est Elisabeth. Laissez moi entrer. »_ Il baissa la tête dépité. Rodney avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au moins, lui trouvait ça drôle.

Il actionna le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. _« Quoi Elisabeth ? » _Elle fut surprise par le ton employé _« John vous avez l'air d'être énervé. Je croyais que vous étiez content de prendre des vacances » « Oui, on allait justement partir. Voilà pourquoi je suis un **peu **irrité. Vous vouliez quoi ? » « Euh. Juste vous dire bonnes vacances ... »_ John lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait loupé son baiser juste pour ça ? _« Merci,_ déclara t'il en refermant la trappe _»_

Il se retourna et vit toujours le sourire sur le visage de son ami _« Pas de commentaire McKay » « Je n'ai rien dit ! » « Bon on y va. Assieds toi sinon je t'attache » « Ah oui, attache moi ! » _John sourit à cette remarque. En ce moment Rodney avait le don pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils s'envolèrent pour le continent.

**oOo**

L'île était vraiment paradisiaque, une plage de sable blanc, une mer turquoise d'une température de 26 dégrés, et une petite cascade d'eau douce qui allait servir de douche pendant cette semaine de détente.

La mer était déchainée, des vagues s'écrasaient sur le littoral. John se laissait pousser par les rouleaux en attendant Rodney. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté le Jumper. _« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais,_ hurla John. _Ne sois pas timide, sort de là. » « Facile à dire pour toi. Je n'ai pas ton corps d'athlète. » _Finalement Rodney sorti de sa cachette, tout intimidé, ses doigts jouant le long de son corps. Il rentra rapidement dans l'eau et rejoignit le Major. _« Mais tu es splendide avec ton boxer qui moule parfaitement ton anatomie » « Ouais. Tu parles. Je suis vachement sexy avec mes poignées d'amour » « Rodney. Tu m'excites tellement que je me jetterais sur toi comme la pauvreté sur le monde **(1)**. Viens là. » _John se colla contre lui. Cette fois-ci plus rien ne pouvait contrecarrer ses plans. Il s'approcha plus près des lèvres de son ami, leurs souffles se mélèrent.

SPLATCH. Ils n'avaient pas vu venir une énorme vague qui mis une claque magistrale au Major. Elle les avait envoyé ballader. John se releva en fureur, tapant sur l'eau _« Et merde. J'en ai marre. Bon sang. Je suis sûr qu'il est plus facile de gravir l'Everest que d'atteindre tes lèvres. Et ça te fait rire toi ! » _En effet, Rodney était hilare. _« Oh oui. Si tu voyais ta tête ! Et ... et surtout ta coupe de cheveux. Hop ! Tout à droite ! Tes cheveux ont suivis le mouvement de la vague ... »_ John remis ses cheveux en place. Finalement il se calma en voyant rire Rodney. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire de bon coeur. **_Allez john. Quand on tombe de cheval, le meilleur est de remonter dessus rapidement. _**

_« Amène tes lèvres jusqu'içi Rodney » « Non non. Viens les chercher toi même » _Une course poursuite s'ensuivit. Rodney essaya de sortir de l'eau mais John le plaqua au sol juste au bord du rivage. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que sur P3X319. _« Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ... » « Tais toi ... »_ John mit son doigt sur la bouche de Rodney. Celui-ci embrassa l'index qui avait un goût salé, puis il le titilla avec langue avant de le sucer entièrement. John n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma les yeux une seconde savourant ce nouveau plaisir. Il sentit le désir monter en lui. Pas que le désir d'ailleurs. _« Major ... dites moi que c'est votre main ou un animal qui ... » _Cela l'amusait de ressortir la même phrase. Il ajouta _« John. Fait moi penser à t'offrir un slip en titane renforcé pour Noël **(2)**»_ John le regarda dans les yeux _« Ah Ah Très drôle »_ .

John leva les yeux au ciel et cria _«Ecoutez là haut. J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec notre relation. Mais je m'en fous. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'aimer cet homme. Tuez moi si vous voulez, je sais que je mourrai dans les bras de celui que j'aime »_ Il reporta son regard sur Rodney. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, personne ne lui avait fait une si belle déclaration. _« Tu m'aimes ? » « Bien sûr. Tu en doutais ? » « Un peu » « Je te l'ai dit. Maintenant, je vais te le montrer »_. Il mit sa main dernière la nuque de Rodney et la souleva pour rapprocher leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci il atteignit le nirvana. Presque deux mois de frustration se déchargait dans un baiser enflammé. C'était violent et doux en même temps. John adorait le petit goût salé que la mer avait déposé sur leurs lèvres. Il décida d'aller goûter les autres parties du corps du scientifique, son cou, son torse, son nombril.

Il s'arreta quand il sentit les hanches de Rodney bouger. _« Je te fais de l'effet ? » « Euh. Non. J'ai juste du sable qui me rentre dans le boxer et ça me gêne » « Enlève-le »_ c'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil _« Que je me mette à poil ? pas tout seul » « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »_ John avait un regard pervers _« Non. Je veux dire, toi aussi enlève ton boxer » _Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. _« A toi maintenant. J'attends. » _Rodney était du genre timide. Il se leva et avança dans la mer pour oter son slip. Il l'envoya sur la plage mais John l'intercepta avant. Il renifla celui-ci et put noter un mélange de sel et d'effluves masculine. _« Arrête de le sentir et rejoint moi »_.

Rodney sauta dans ses bras et resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du Major. Ils continuèrent leurs explorations mutuelles. Ils atteignirent ensemble le paradis après des caresses plus intimes. John avait souvent pratiqué seul mais il prit plus de plaisir quand Rodney s'occupa de lui.

Epuisé mais heureux, Rodney retourna sur la plage se reposer. Au bout de 20 minutes il s'assit pour observer son amant jouer dans l'eau. Tout ceci était si idylique qu'il eut peur qu'un drame arrive. Dans sa vie, chaque fois qu'un bonheur s'installait, un malheur venait tout détruire. La vie lui mettait souvent des bâtons dans les roues **(3)**. John qui venait de lire la tristesse sur son visage, sorti de l'eau et s'installa à côté de lui. _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ Rodney se plaça juste derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit part de ses craintes. Lui qui avait si froid en sortant de l'eau, se réchauffait sur le torse brûlant du scientifique **(4)**. _« Carpe diem Rodney »_.

**oOo**

Pendant que Rodney se rinçait John préparait le repas. Mais il eut une soudaine envie de le voir. Rodney était juste sous la cascade et laissait couler l'eau sur sa nuque. La lumière du soleil couchant et l'eau ruisselant sur son corps déclencha en John un violent désir de l'aimer encore plus. _« Tu sais que tu es beau comme un Dieu ? »_ Rodney observa le Major _« Ah. Je vois que vous êtes au garde à vous Major »_ John se plaça derrière lui et d'une main experte commença à lui caresser son intimité _« Vous aussi McKay vous allez vous mettre au garde à vous,_ souffla John _»_.

_« Viens,_ dit Rodney _»_ il emmena John un peu plus loin et se pencha en avant, s'offrant totalement à son amant **(5)** _« Maintenant John »_. Le Major passa à l'action. Bien des minutes plus tard Rodney hurla _« Merci mon Dieu ! » « Non appelle moi John tout simplement »_ Rodney sourit à cette remarque _« Maintenant c'est à mon tour. »_ John ne le regretta pas.

**oOo**

_« Tout va bien Rodney. Vous êtes en pleine forme. » « Merci Carson » « Vous avez même l'air d'avoir perdu du poids » « Oui. J'ai fait de l'exercice. Beaucoup d'exercices. » « Je veux bien vous croire »_ Rodney allait sortir de l'infirmerie quand Beckett l'interpella _« Oh juste Rodney. J'ai dit à Elisabeth que j'allais déménager car mes quartiers sont trop loin de l'infirmerie. Je vais échanger avec vous. » « Carson, vous êtes vraiment un ami »_.

En effet, un mur séparait les quartiers de Beckett aux quartiers du Major. _« Je ne sais comment vous remercier Carson » « De vous voir heureux tous les deux compense tout »_.

Rodney partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à John.

TBC

(1) Réplique tirée d'une série télé. A vous de retrouver le titre. Réponse au prochain chapitre.

(2) Idée de Frozensheep. Merci à toi.

(3) C'est exactement ce que je vis. Je collectionne les épreuves. Mais CARPE DIEM .

(4) Alors là, j'ai vécu ceci, j'étais frigorifiée en sortant de l'eau car il y avait un vent terrible et un copain est venu se coller à moi. C'est excitant à mort ! Ok je vais prendre une douche froide.

(5) J'ai honte d'avoir écrit ça. J'ai longtemps hésité à le mettre dans ma fic. Dites le moi si c'est trop hot. >o 

(6) Tout comme moi.


End file.
